The last Assult
by 13thJackal
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's. This is the start on the last battle. Shepard never needed her crew then as much as does now . Shepard would go through hell for her crew.


This is the start on the last battle.

Shepard never needed her crew then as much as does now .

Shepard would go through hell for her crew.

Shepard ,Liara Ash ,Marinda ,Javek,Garrus ,Edi,was told that she was needed in the Normandy , Dr Chakwas was ready for casualty the assult started Sherprd said i want a line right here ovver to here . kill any thing that is Reaper tech .!

all was hitting more targets . Garrus chalk up one more !at the missile battrey .srill killing kept up the more they killed the more came .they launched the missil battrey. Shepard edi hook up the normandy to the battrey . still fireing at the reaper tech .husk Comander ready Fire Edi the missles roard up to the Reaper it hit one more batttrey Edi hook this battrey to the Normandy ths more husk they killed the more husk was there. Edi Fire the missles looked on Shepard a hit then the other hit Shepard give iit all we got i want evvery missle aimed at the reaper the missles locked on soon the reeqaper was gone Shepard looked around every one was still there .

the call came to rush the bream . at all cost .Shepard could not just stand backl and watch her crew get killed she thought back to her battle with the bretaren how so many lost there lifes she would not back down she was pissed her syster was caochered and killed in front of her thinking they willl pay . she held the pllace blocked on both sides only was that they ws going to get to her is down that small allyway . she would not back down . then Shepard SHEPARD she shok it out over here .

Anderson wants us to charg the beam he will give us the call .ok lates do this ready go

every one that could ran the reaper was tring to hit as many as it could mostly the commander. she was a hard one to kill aliara was right behind her every one was in a full run an explosion reaper parts went flying Joker hit that one then she was in the dark was a paine in her lag tyhen one in her right chest .i could not move no sounnd was every one dead did i get Liara killed? my crew all gone tears was in her eyes it seeemed like a long time just there did not know there all dead sri there all dead the reaper must have took them .then the pain got worse it felt like w tone was on her chest holding her downthen all went black. a voise Sri over there over here . first she heard Ash , then Garrus,Marinda,Javek no liara deep in her thoughts i lost Liara am i dead also?

then the paine got wrose .at least i am still living the paine o the paine cant move my chest was heavy . time had past 3 weeks later a light. i am dearming go to the light hell i can not even move the klight got brighter she tried go get up Dont even try stay still . my crew my ... things went dark monthes later she woke up.. still tring too get time she was straped could not move any way .

Dr Chakwas her eyes are opening. Liara where is Liara she waasnt hert as bad as you was Anderson came in Commander it would the reapers was just tring too kill you the reaper was just aming at you it took us a wile to dig you ...bad is it it will take you a long time to heal. no are the reapers still here. I need to get back to my crew.I am not going to leave my crew out there like this now LET ME OUT! .Liara where is Liara, Ash, Marinda, Javek, Garrus there all gone?

Tells the Dr bring then in. they all came in Garrus said and i thought that they was going to try to shoot me . but i guess the way you pissed the last one off they was tring to kill you and only hell we had free run got to the beam set a charge and when it went off it took the rest of them down with how bad am i? well let me just tell you what was not hit ... well ? Commander there was not a place on your body that was not hit . you came in well very bad shape . Shepard do you rember how bad shape you was in at Cerberus station ? yeai was in bunch off parts i think.. yes this makes the 2nd time you put me back together yes and my crew in getting very good at it ..

We did put in a few extra parts ... Liara in . O crap looks around two hand's two armes lookes under the sheet yep thay are still there got both legs I give up what is it?

For that you will have to ask Liara . Where is ahe? Liara is in the next room.. let me up . LET ME UP ! Dr Chakwas brought Liara in .she almost looked as bad as i was but she couls still walk. I watched as Liata walked intried to smill it hurt . i felt bad i she got Liara hurt .could not stand to see her in so much pain . Liara walked to where the bed slowly sat down tears in her eyes I seen you drop with that Reaper on top of you. I ran to where i saw you at i was stoped by Ash stome pointed to a bunch of husk .they got wiped . just could not get to you we knew where you fell .kept on taking the reaper tech things out soon we hade a full unit Snipers all over even a rat could not get in with out getting shot at the gole was simple get you out any thing moves drop itthe snipers had a very high kill rate tha Soldier's on the ground kept the husk out soon eveery thing was dead or going to die then we started digging the reaper droped right on top of you i heard you moning my name .O man that hurts what does Shepard? Name it hurts .

Liara just what was the extra part you had put in ? Just try to let someone other then me in your mind Smilling i just wonder what in the world .is some one tring to start something?

In someone tring to take Liara away from me? am i just on my was to the nut house to be fitted with thouse long sleve shrits that tie in the back. Or did that reaper hit me that hard?

I will just have to wate not knowing started huming a tune . Shepard what is that tune ?

i have no idea . just came to my mind ok LIara was smilling very big. wonder what that was about ? Shepard i need to talk when you had been hit by that reaper and the beam you Neural Pathway's had been damaged Edi went in to repair or rewrite .the Implant .i hope that you are not mad..Liara i was thinking i was going crazy nuts ready for the straight jacke.

so you did all that for me ?

well yea you took a very hard hit twice for the whole crew this is our way of thanking you . This meens that you will allways be messing with my head.? Liara just smills

monthes latter with Liara and the crew stayed with her Liara woulds never Leave Shepard liara was given Commander Shepard to watch over . it would take a nother 10 years to get her was a small price to pay after all she got her side .Shepard and Liara was happy.

end of part1


End file.
